Jealousy
by MoonsilverTwilight
Summary: One of those Denali Clan stories. I've wanted to write this for ages... XD Anyway, everyone's a vampire in this. Post Eclipse. NOT A ONESHOT, though I don't know when I'll be able to post next. Pretty please with sprinkles on top, review!
1. SERIOUSLY!

SERIOUSLY

**SERIOUSLY?!**

**Author's Note: I can NOT believe I'm starting another story. I am so sorry for anyone out there who's reading my existing stories and this one pops up virtually out of nowhere. I'm not sure whether this counts as humor or not... it was funny inside my head, but then again I guess anything could be.**

**So all I'm saying is that I don't really make sense and sincere (well, as sincere as I could be) apologies... for whatever you people feel like having me apologize for.**

**Oh, and this chapter will be in BPOV since I find Bella's perspective as the easiest one to write a story from. Anyhow... Bella and obviously all of the Cullens are vampires in this. They've all been vamps for a while now, so I'm not going to include the whole OMG!! It's a HUMAN! I gotta suck blood! thing in this. I guess I'm sort of combining the info from my pole as the vampire one and the totally stupid thing. I might be writing an AU everyone's-a-human story after this, but... yeah. The wolves aren't included AT ALL in this story, so all you Jacob lovers don't come sue me, now.**

**Also, if you can't handle vocabulary such as something you wouldn't find in a book that a fifth grader would read, then don't read this. Was written for my own amusement, as was that one shot on Jacob and the whole duck issue thing... go read it if you want, it's weird. This was written after too much coffee, and not a lot of sleep, combined with my whacko mind, as with Jacob and the Rubber Duck. I'm probably going to write more chapters of this, but I don't know when I'll be able to update.**

I was SO sure that this wasn't a good idea. What had made me agree to this?! I am so going to... but, ugh! I am going to hit myself in the head with a book or something after this... Then again, who can resist the charm of my oh-so-wonderful-used-to-be-boyfriend-and-now-husband-who-also-happens-to-be-a-vampire, Edward Cullen?

Still, as I stared out of the window—without speaking, I might add—I was going over in my head the fact that, if I survive this, I am so going to be very pissed off at my personal Greek god. Well. That sounded rather stupid. But it WAS very hard to stay mad at him. I couldn't even hold a coherent thought in my own head, for god's sake. I felt very childish as I pouted, and glared at him.

"Bella, love, please don't be mad at me," he said. Oh lord! He was so cute... how can I...? Bella! I scolded myself.

"Humph." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll protect you, Bella, I swear," he smirked, "Don't tell me you're scared of big ole Tanya, now."

"No, but she'll be all... you know... she'll be trying to steal you from me!" I huffed, exasperated.

"Ahh, so you're speaking to me again?" he grinned.

"No..." he kissed me, and I forgot whatever it was that I was going to say before it was out of my mouth.

"Besides, shouldn't it be you that's scared of 'big ole Tanya'?" I asked him, "As I recall, your last visit was very..."

"Ugh... don't remind me about that," he shuddered, "I was scared."

"Aww... Eddie, I'll 'protect' you!" I smiled, turning his own words against him.

"You, Mrs. Finally-a-Cullen are a tricky one, aren't you?" he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and I cursed myself at the effect that he still had on me. You'd think that after fifty years of being a vampire... ugh! Never mind.

"Please, please, break it up, folks!" Emmett's loud voice brought us back down to Earth, and I felt his huge jeep screech to a halt.

"Anyway—"

"EDDIE!" A skinny girl that reminded me too much of Lauren Mallory, from back at Forks, launched herself into Edward's arms as soon as we were out of the car. I was seriously annoyed, but hoped it didn't show on my face. Might as well give being diplomatic a chance.

Edward tried hard to pull himself from her iron grasp. "Uh... Irina, this is my wife Bella. Bella, Irina."

"YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ME?!" she yelped, "EDDIEKINZ HOW COULD YOU?!"

I coughed to cover up a laugh, and she gave me one of those evil stares. "Ahem," I said.

"You. Seriously?! My darling Eddiekinz got married to this bit—"

"Umm... Irina," I saw Edward try very hard to control his anger; "If you would just... ahem... let me go..." he squirmed, as I laughed out loud.

"Well, don't worry, Eddie, you can always divorce her. It's quite common, nowadays, actually..."

"IRINA!" Edward screamed in her face, and for a second she looked so frightened that she let him go, "I have no intentions of EVER getting separated from Bella. And my name is Edward, thank you very much."

"But... but... how could you?!" she gasped, "We... we could've had a future together... we could've..." she sobbed.

I turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow, as he laughed. "Don't laugh at me, you little bitch!" she screamed, and waved her hands around in the air. She looked like she was SUPPOSED to be proving a point, but only succeeded in looking extremely stupid. Seriously... was this girl having a seizure?

"Irina, I'm sure that Bella and Edward would like to meet the rest of the family," Carlisle stepped in.

"Wait until I tell the sisters about you! You will NOT be welcomed here, you... you little...!" she screamed, "I can't believe... why Edward... Jeez... got no sense of..." I heard her mutter, "Humph!"

"Well..." I said uncertainly, "That was... quite a welcoming wasn't it?"

"She'll warm up to you," Edward reassured me, "She just has to get used to the idea of you and me together... Actually I found that quite entertaining."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... DON'T tell me that you enjoyed the sight of me in pain?!" I asked in an awed voice.

"Sorry," he laughed, "But it was just TOO funny... You should've seen your face!"

"Well don't expect me to 'protect' you again, Mr. Cullen!" I said to him, "And don't try to dazzle your way out of this! I'm mad at you!"

"Kids..." Carlisle motioned for us to get moving, with an amused expression on his face. Why was everyone finding me... funny, today?!

I grumbled my way up to the 'house.' More like a mansion! How they had managed to get a mansion in Alaska was beyond me, but, hey. I held Edward's hand as we walked, and stared down any female who looked at him. Scowling, we finally made it pass the door when—

Another one of those stupid Denali bitches arrived out of nowhere. What was her name again? God damn it I hated them so bad... Oh, right. It was Kate. She literally jumped out of nowhere, and pounced on him. Wrapping her arms around him, she plopped a big kiss on his mouth. Hugging him tightly, she whispered (though I could clearly hear) "I missed you so bad, Eddiekinz! You didn't even send me a letter! How could you?!" Again, she grabbed him and kissed him... god I was right there! WAS I INVISIBLE TODAY?! Good lord...

"Uh... I'll just um... go..." Edward said, awkwardly pulling away from her and grabbing my arm roughly. I managed to stop myself from sticking my tongue out at her like a two-year-old, but the hurt expression on her face was just hilarious.

"GOD I WILL—" I stomped off, leading Edward... then remembered that I had no idea where I would be 'sleeping.' Preferably sharing a room with Edward, but knowing those... ugh.

Turning around, I didn't resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him this time. "Bella, love that was so cute..." he laughed.

"Those stupid... I can't stand them!" I growled.

"I cannot say that I enjoy their company either, but since we will be staying with them for the next year or so..."

"No... Please..." I looked up at him with what I hoped was an expression that showed my pain. "How can you stay at a place like this where every single girl in the vicinity is flinging themselves at you so shamelessly?"

"Honestly... I have no idea," he said shaking his head, "But it's pretty much the same wherever I go... you get used to it."

"Well, I don't recall you being so cool after the whole Kyle Incident." I remembered the town we had gone to fourteen years prior... It could only be remembered as the town that the 'Kyle Incident' took place in.

I'd explain but... oh what the heck. **Author's Note: You people who don't read flashbacks can skip this part. It doesn't really have to do with the plot, it was just fun to write.**

_FLASHBACK!_

_We had just arrived in the small town of __**(INSERT NAME OF RANDOM PLACE WHERE IT RAINS A LOT HERE)**__ when a group of boys, probably around fifteen years old approached us with the 'omigod-she-is-so-hot' look on their faces. I almost laughed out loud. I was getting this a lot lately. Poor Edward—having to listen to all of their thoughts; I would go insane. Anyhow, a tall blond came up to me._

"_Hey. I'm Nat... It's short for Nathaniel, y'know." I could tell that he was very smug about something, and I didn't need Jasper's talent to know that. What he was so happy about, I couldn't figure out._

"_I'm Bella," I said, introducing myself, "And this is Edward; my boyfriend." No need to add in the fact that we were married... I was passing off as sixteen._

"_Right," he said, looking down._

"_Told you she was taken," I heard a boy whisper in the background._

"_Well, yeah. Anyway, I was... wondering whether you wanted to go out with me... like, to a movie or something," he stuttered._

"_Did you not hear her?" Edward stepped in, "She said she has a boyfriend."_

"_I wasn't talking to you Ed."_

"_Uh... sorry, I don't think I'm free from between... now, and um... forever." Smooth, Bella... So the innocent, not-getting-it thing was out._

"_Move aside... Watch how a real man does it," a redhead said pushing aside his friends. He was holding a skateboard, and practically tripped over it. I suppressed a giggle—no doubt he'd get the wrong idea._

"_Oomph," Nat grumbled as he, too, was pushed to the side._

"_I'm Kyle... but you can call me... hmm... Ky. Yeah, Ky. That sounds okay. Yeah, anyway... babe you wanna go out?" he turned back to his friends, "They love it when you insert the word 'babe' into the sentence. Watch and learn, man."_

_I was seriously annoyed, now. "Excuse me?"_

"_Well... never mind. So... yeah; how 'bout it? I know you're not a fool to reject Nat... He's an idiot. But..."_

"_Ugh! Let's go, Edward," I said, pulling him with me by the arm._

"_But... I used the word babe and everything!" Man, this little dude was desperate._

"_Dumb ass," I muttered._

_But that wasn't the end of it. During that entire week, flowers started showing up at the house. First, it was just a single blossom. By the end of those seven days, they were arriving by the dozen. In bouquets, or in bundles. Emmett sure got a laugh out of it. There were notes attached to them too. 'Wanna hang out?' was a common one, proceeded by 'You know you want me,' which was just a bust, and even some 'Bet you're sorry now's. I threw them all out, of course. In the trash can which was visible from the driveway. But did that stop this little guy? God, he was even more annoying than Mike Newton! These notes, of course, were always finished off with 'With love, from Kyle.'_

_Good thing Charlie wasn't around to see this... at least the Cullens understood my dilemma, having suffered through this themselves. But did this stop them from laughing their heads off with each and every set of flowers? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

_By the end of that entire MONTH, I was sick and tired of it all. In the dead of the night, I crept outside, with a paintbrush, several neon bright colors, and a huge 9x9 (feet) sheet of paper. 'KYLE WHAT'S-YOUR-FACE,' I painted, 'LEAVE ME ALONE. YOU ARE AN IDIOT. GET A LIFE.' Satisfied with my work, I hung it up, supporting it with a branch from an old oak tree._

_END FLASHBACK!_

**Author's Note: in summary, if you didn't read the flashback, it's about this kid called Kyle getting on her nerve by sending her flowers and such... you know, classic desperate-guy-chasing-after-girl-with-a-boyfriend type thing.**

Now that I think about it, it was kind of funny. But it was fourteen years ago, now. I hoped that Kyle guy had taken my advice and given up the art of chasing random girls around until they paint a banner and stick it in front of their house. Maybe he even has a girlfriend, I mused, though who would go for someone like him?

Anyway, it was always a good story to tell when I wanted to remind Edward of how he had felt when bitches were going after him like their lives depended on it. He was too good for them anyway... that's not saying that he's only good enough for me. When your husband is that perfect, you've always got to watch your back to make sure that no one is about to steal him from under your nose.

"That kid was so annoying!" Edward said, "I don't see why you didn't just let me go up to him and teach him a lesson."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward. Violence is not the solution to our problems! Okay, so it may be the answer to mine, but..."

"Be nice to our hosts," he said, but I could tell that he wasn't serious. Well, at least two were down, or so I hoped. It was only one more. Kate was her name. Good thing that Carmen was attached to her Eleazer... four of these... things, I don't think I could handle.

"Well... anyway..."

"Edward!" Tanya descended down the stairs gracefully, scarcely clad in a miniskirt that barely covered her butt.

"Here we go again," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh... Hello Tanya," Edward said politely.

"I was wondering when you and your family would show up here, Edward. You haven't been here to visit in such a long time!" She was reeling him in slowly. This was practically a replay of fourteen years ago. Kate and Irina would've been Nat, and Tanya was the 'Kyle.' Goodness! Their names both had two syllables, too. Oh man, I'm going insane.

"Yes, well, Tanya, Bella and I were just—"

"So this is the infamous Bella Swan," she said, her eyes giving me a once over. She was clearly happy with what she saw—a plain human turned plain vampire.

"Cullen," I said, the first word I'd uttered since Tanya had shown up.

"Hmm? What was that, Swan?"

"Her last name is Cullen," Edward said, "We got married. Fifty years ago, in fact. It's really too bad that you and your sisters couldn't come to the wedding."

"Yep! So I'm officially a Cullen, now," I said.

Her eyes scrutinized me again, as if trying to find something in me worthy of Edward's love. To be honest I didn't know what it was either, but hey. I wasn't going to complain, if the world's most gorgeous vampire was in love with me!

"Well," she huffed.

"So..." I said, noting the fact that the atmosphere was feeling very awkward. Jasper had better not be playing with our moods!

"Yes... So... Tanya. Bella and I will be going to our room."

"Your room?" she asked, "Oh... We had prepared two rooms for you two."

"Oh, well, will it be alright if we..."

"Really, it's no trouble," she glared at me, "In fact, I think some would prefer it this way."

"Scared they're going to do something naughty in your house?" Emmett showed up, laughter clear in his eyes.

"Emmett!" I shushed him. If I were human, I would've blushed.

"Tanya, I'm sure it will be alright if one of those two rooms were not in use," Edward said, trying to calm things down.

"Fine," she agreed, but I couldn't help but think that this was due to the influence of Edward's eyes staring down at her.

"So... HONEY," I said, dragging him away.

"Yes, DEAR," he asked, confused to some extent.

"Come with me," I told him, running out of the huge house.

When we were so far away that even a vampire couldn't hear us, I said softly to him, "I understand that you may have to get them to agree with you on something, but I am not allowing you to dazzle them!" Okay... that needs rewording.

"But darling Bella, you know that I can't help it," he smiled crookedly.

"Stop that!" I snarled, "Why is everyone here enjoying my agony?!"

**Author's Note: So... how was that? It was kind of weird, in my opinion. But you try writing good stories when you're listening to random old songs by Avril Lavigne. This was kind of funny in my head... but anyway. I really don't know why I wrote this, but I was frickin' damn bored, okay? I think there's already a lot of Denali Clan stories like this out there, but, well... if you don't like it, just tell me. I can take a flame, lol. Again, I don't know when the next chapter of this will be up, but I'm already starting to write it, so hopefully, it will be posted soon. And with any luck, I'll be able to update my other stories, too.**

**Seriously, though, I think this is the longest chapter I've written to any story, ever. Seven pages, on Microsoft Word, under Tw Cen MT. (I got tired of plain old Times New Roman). Lmfao... XD I really don't get myself sometimes, so I doubt you, my readers, will.**

**Please review. It'll make me happy (yeah, like my happiness will make you guys review) but I WILL be able to update faster if I get some nice reviews! So yeah! Hmm... Where did that enthusiasm come from?**

**MoonsilverTwilight**


	2. LIKE, OMG!

GOOD OL' EDDIE

**LIKE, OH MY GOD!**

**Author's Note: Pretty please, review! I'm hoping this story will get a lot more of those... XD again with me overusing that smiley, lol. Seriously, though, I'm not one of those demanding-reviews-in-order-to-update authors, but the happier I am, the faster I'll update, and the faster I update, the faster you, my readers, shall review. It's the circle of fan fiction. So pretty please make me happy!**

**So I hope you people will enjoy the chapter... I'm hoping to make my stories have longer chapters so you won't see me update as much... sorry about that! I don't know about you guys, but I prefer to see an extremely long chapter maybe once a week instead of like, a two hundred word chapter once every two days... Okay so maybe that's a bit extreme on the shortness side, but still. XD Again with the smiley... sorry!**

**Anyway, onto chapter two! (Again in BPOV, to start, but will switch to other perspectives later on)**

I sat with my legs crossed, in 'our' room. Where was he? Sure, there weren't exactly a lot of mountain lions within range, but that was no excuse. He had been gone for two whole days. And he had said that it would take a few hours, a day, max. God, I was getting worried. Please don't tell me... no, he wouldn't! I began pacing around the room. Please, please, please... But Edward wasn't like that! He would SO not cheat on me with those sluts, would he?! He had BETTER not! I was about to finally go and get him, when all of a sudden, I heard someone—

"Get OFF me!" Ahh. Good ole Eddie. "Ugh! What is WRONG with you?! Just... ugh! Get away from me!"

So THAT'S what he was doing. "Edward?" I asked, poking my head around the frame of the door, acting all innocent.

"Eddie!" I heard a female voice squeal, "Don't run away!"

And abruptly the laughter stopped. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Oh boy, he was angry now. Note to self, never get on Edward's bad side. Not that I'd want to.

I heard something that sounded like rock slamming into something softer... a wall. Oh, god. I got out of the stupid room, and all I could see was a huge hole on one side of a wall, and Edward staring sheepishly at the floor. "What did you DO?" I asked, awed, but surprised in a good way.

"She was getting on my nerves," he said, grinning at me crookedly.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he whispered to me.

"Ahem! Hello?" we both laughed as Irina's voice echoed through the broken floorboards.

"If I had my way, her, and her sisters, would be stuck down there for a very, very long time," I told him.

"Anyway..." Edward cut in, "I was hoping we could forget this for a while, and go somewhere."

"Hmm... and where might this place be?"

"Just somewhere where I go to think when I come here. You know, to get away from..." he made a show of waving his hands around, to point out all of the girls that were, for lack of a better word, stalking him.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I asked brightly, hoping to disguise my real mood, "Let's go!"

**Author's Note: okay, I know, that was weird. I would write it out in Edward's POV, but you get the picture. You know the whole insane-girls-stalking-him thing? Anyway, that was basically just what Bella was feeling, and thinking and junk. I know it was kind of short, but please don't come murder me. Anyway, next up, Irina's point of view, parallel the whole Bella part, and a bit beyond that.**

I can't believe it! I mean, god... talk about stuck in the denial stage. I whipped my hair around, hoping to lure my Eddie to me. That's right, you heard me. MY Eddiekinz. Who does that girl think she is?! Okay... sure, she may be his wife, but soon to be ex wife. Or so I hoped. **(Author's Note: not EVEN. Let's just leave it at that... lol, I'm totally abusing the privilege of inserting capital letters to prove a point)** But seriously... how DARE she?! Even if this wasn't Eddie-boo we were fighting for, how dare she stand there and watch him push me into a WALL?! I mean, the NERVE of her!

And, oh god, were these rats?! I never knew we had rats! OH MY GOD WE HAVE RATS!! EW!! They're crawling up my... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Oh... oh jeez! Where the hell, were they?! Oh wait... I could get out. Oh yeah... but why was Eddie not coming to save me?! Wait, he was the one who pushed me here in the first place... oh. Humph! Curse him and his good looks! Just because he looks like an angel dropped right out of heaven doesn't mean that... oh, yes it does, Irina...

I pulled myself out of the cursed puncture in the wall. Great, now we'll have to fix the wall. Not that it's actually needed, but if a human happens to come around and see us walking in and out of a house that only has three sides... well, lets just say that it could attract some unwanted attention. I sighed. I wonder where Eddie went... and his stupid Bella. God... she knew how to play Lil Miss Innocent a bit too well, if you ask me. I growled. That bitch!

I didn't know what else to do that day since Eddie was gone, so I decided to go hunting. We didn't dare hunt too close to home; for fear that the humans would notice a severe decrease of wildlife in the area, so we usually ran about ten to twenty miles in any given direction to find a nice place where we could sink our teeth into some blood. Okay, that sounded gross, but it's the way we live, so get over it.

I had traveled about fifteen miles away from the house, when I could distinctly smell a vampire nearby. It wasn't any one of my sisters—their scents I could pick up a bazillion miles away... no, it was someone else. I knew this scent! Gah! It was um... it wasn't Eleazer, that I knew, or one of the Volturi (who smelt like old moldy things)... it had to be... Eddiekinz! Oh. My. God, I thought. What the hell was my Eddie doing here?! I mean, shouldn't he be back home? And there wasn't a smell of blood that had been exposed to the air nearby, so he wasn't hunting. And there was another vampire with him, I could tell. Someone I'd met before, but didn't really get to know very well—not that I'd want to. It was that stinking Bella! Ugh! I hated her so bad... what was she doing with MY Eddie?!

I saw a clearing in the forest **(Author's Note: I'm kind of too lazy to do a search on it, but if there isn't, just imagine there is a forest fifteen miles anywhere from the Denali place)** and ran as fast as I could towards it. I didn't let the smell of any animal along the way distract me, which I saw as a big accomplishment considering my eyes were as black as coal, but still. That's when I saw it.

Edward was KISSING that bitch! EW... and with her, it looked extremely gross! Yes, it was true! What the hell was he doing?! Playing around with that little... ugh, when he could so fully have me?! I was very mad, and stomped up towards them. Okay, more like stomped soundlessly, but I was sure that they were aware that I was there! And they so fully ignored me! Me! Irina Denali! **(Author's note yet again: are the Denali's covens um... people's last name actually the word Denali? Because most fan fictions I've read use that name but I'm not totally sure if the authors made it up or if Stephenie Meyer actually said something about that)**

Finally it was that Bella that stopped the kiss. She looked up, and probably already knew it was me. I began screaming at my Eddiekinz inside of my mind. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THAT BITCH SO MUCH?! _My thoughts yelled at him. He just gave me one of those weird looks, and laughed. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed her on the cheek. I made a gagging sound, even though it was a bit childish, I'll admit.

"Hello Irina," Bella said in what she probably thought was a pleasant tone. But I could see RIGHT through her little act!

I could see no other solution besides downright flirting, so I twirled my hair around with the tip of my finger, a classic. "So... Eddie."

"My name is Edward," he replied in a cold tone. Come ON! He could not be serious... I was getting seriously mad, now! What does he mean by 'my name is Edward' though? Like, I so fully knew what Eddie's name was... god! Does he think that I'm THAT stupid?

I sulked, and pouted, trying to get Eddie's attention, but he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there! How dare he? I fumed, He's lucky that I'm even a little bit... alright, a LOT interested in him!

**Author's Note: If I continued to write in Irina's POV, it would just insulting Bella, and like, you know, airhead-ness... So the next bit will be in Edward's point of view.**

She was never going to give up was she? When was she going to realize that I'M NOT INTERESTED?! Right now, I wish that she had my power of reading minds, so that she could tell that I seriously didn't care about her! I was going to have a talk with Carlisle and Esme to see if we could get moving sooner... my head was going to explode!

I don't think she got the picture, but at least she left us, for now. I sat down, and pulled Bella down beside me. Before I could even open my mouth, Bella looked at me with an angry expression on her face, which I could only hope wasn't directed towards me.

"Who does she think she is?" Bella asked.

"I guess you understand how I felt about all of those jerks—especially Mike Newton," I sighed.

"Yeah, he _was_ the most... insistent of them all," Bella chuckled, "You know, it's true; how we tend to hate something, and a few years later, end up laughing our asses off at it... Though I can only hope that it applies to this as well."

I opened my mouth to say something, when Alice appeared at the doorway. "Edward, Bella?"

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her.

"Jasper and I are going hunting, I was wondering if you guys would like to come as well."

I had hunted recently, and my eyes weren't even close to the coal black that they would become when I was extremely thirsty yet, but anything to get away from here! I nodded in response to Alice's question, and Bella agreed to come also. No doubt also to get away from these fools! I almost laughed out loud thinking of what would happen if Tanya, Irina, or Kate (or worse yet—all three!) had my poor sweet Bella cornered. At this point I was glad that Bella's gift wasn't reading minds, or else she wouldn't talk to me for a week, at the very least.

I sighed, and turned to follow Alice and Jasper out of the house, with Bella beside me holding onto my hand. I smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask why. "Do I need a reason to be happy when you're here?" I asked. She smiled back at me.

When we were far away enough so that humans wouldn't venture here, we began to hunt. I easily took down a deer-like thing, a bit larger than the usual Bambi. Even though it had been years since my fragile little Bella had been that klutzy little thing, I still liked to keep her safe; make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. I still remember, right after she was turned, how she was just so... _strong_. Poor Emmett had underestimated her new strength, and had paid dearly for it. The rest of us, being... non-Emmett's, had chosen to stay on Bella's good side. But as the first year came and went, her 'super-vampire-strength,' as she had called it, had left her too. Of course, she was still... shall we say 'less weak' then your average human.

Around five or six hours later, we were ready to head back to the others. When we arrived at the house, however, Bella was quite amused to watch a fight between Tanya and her two sisters.

**Author's Note: I just can't get used to writing in Edward's point of view, I'm so sorry. The next part will be in BPOV for two reasons. One of which I have already stated, and the second because I accidentally wrote it in BPOV and I'm too much of a lazy bum to change it. Again, sorry!**

"... Like, seriously, bitch! That boy is so totally mine," Kate screeched.

"Hello? Like, so totally not even!" Irina cut in.

"Yeah, like as if. That is so totally not going to happen!" Tanya interjected.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down," Emmett said in a bemused voice, "No need to fight, there's plenty of Emmett to go around." This earned him a smack in the head from Rosalie.

"Uh, like, we weren't talking about you? Like totally," Kate said. Man, I was so getting tired of her 'like, like, like's.' God, was she a chicken or something? Cluck, cluck, cluck.

"Although he is kind of cute," Irina seemed to be thinking something that required large amounts of concentration. She looked kind of out of it.

"You stay away from my Emmy, you hear?!" Rosalie screamed at them. I almost let out a giggle as the three of them seemed to cower in fear.

"Oh, umm... okay. Besides, we were like, talking about Eddie, anyway," Tanya said, rolling her eyes. "Now, where were we? Oh, right. EDDIE IS SO TOTALLY MINE AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER LIKE EVER LIKE UMM YEAH!!" How elaborate.

"Well. This is rather odd," Edward said. Oh no...

"Ooh! Eddie's back!" Kate said happily, launching herself at him. Luckily for her, Edward moved, or else... let's just say that she should be happy.

"Umm... how about we just go now?" Emmett said, and pulled Edward with him.

"Biatch," I heard Rose mutter under her breath and left. That meant that I was the only one there, and so I did the responsible thing and followed them. God knows how much I wanted to re-kill them!

"Like, oh my god! She did NOT just say that we were like, you know?!" Irina said stupidly.

Ugh, and I thought I left these blonde bimbos back in Forks. Well, it comes to show. No matter where you are, there will always be a dumbass slut chasing your boyfriend. However, what used to be entertaining before was no longer. I always knew that Edward wouldn't leave me for Lauren, or Jessica, but these girls were so much prettier... Ugh! No! You are pretty, Bella. You are pretty. You are smart, funny, and nice. You are pretty. You are smart, funny, and nice. I repeated this to myself in my head many times, like a mantra. Well, I suppose it was. Who knew how many times Alice had said that to me in the past?

I hoped, I sincerely hoped that we wouldn't stay here for long. I could probably only handle a few weeks more before my internal bomb would explode and I killed them. I really didn't like the way that they were looking at Edward like a trophy, a prize. The world has too many of these types of... can they even be considered people? I groaned. The sooner we can get away, the better. I knew that the Cullens didn't want to offend the Denali sisters, but come ON. I turned around one last time to glare at these idiotettes, and forced myself to walk away without giving them each a slap. Someone had to be mature here, and I wished to god it didn't have to be me.

**Author's Note: I sincerely hope that you don't kill me. I know that chapter basically sucked, but I feel that it's been too long since I last updated, so I tried to get it out as fast as I could. And what happens? It stinks. I hate being rushed to do things (I procrastinate, and I'm proud of it! Okay, not even. Carrying on...) but most of the time I have to. So please, let me apologize yet again. So sorry!**

**Oh, gosh. Oh. My. God. I just realized that it's been more than a month since I last updated! Well, actually no. Exactly a month! I can't believe I took a MONTH to write this!! –so sad— last time I updated was April the 12****th****, right? Oh cheese, (sounds so much better than 'oh geez' plus I have this obsession with cheese and... just read on) it's May the 12****th****! That is seriously kind of scary... Like, I mean, wow, I know it's been a long time, but I am so ashamed of myself!! –Sobs-**

**Anyway, please review, so maybe I can get the next chapter done sooner! I know that a lot of people have used this formula, and you people have probably heard it like, ten thousand times, but still. Review equals happy author. Happy author equals more updates, sooner. And so, reviews equal update! Well, actually, my personal formula would be review plus cheese equals happy author, but that's not the point. Lol. Love all of you who reviewed last chapter!**

**Okay, this end author's note is getting way too long, so I'll just stop it there.**

**MoonsilverTwilight**


End file.
